


Shadows Die

by SammyFireheart



Category: Finn Balor - Fandom, The Shield, WWE Supernatural
Genre: Dean Ambrose Werewolf, F/M, Finn Balor Fanfiction, Mates, Roman Reigns Werewolf, Seth Rollins Werewolf, WWE - Freeform, WWE Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFireheart/pseuds/SammyFireheart
Summary: Serena Polanza is the newest backstage help in WWE and doesn't think her past is about to catch up so quick. (I have this story on tumblr under fanfictionwwetrash9766 as well)





	1. Chapter 1

Serena Polanza groaned as her phone vibrated on her nightstand and thudded to the ground when she attempted to shut it off. An exasperated sigh game from her because this happened almost every day, meanwhile the phone was still blaring on the floor. Another crash to the hardwood floors made her jolt upright and peer around. In the dim light she couldn’t see what it was but she grit her teeth in annoyance because she knew what caused it.

“I get that I live in Salem but if you could bother the tourists and not me that would be GREAT!” Serena snarled from the warm bed.

Poking a foot out from the blankets and pressing the home button on her phone was more difficult than it should’ve been because she was three quarters off the bed when she managed to do it. With a shiver she yanked her legs back under the safety of the blankets. Her phone had said 35 degrees out, just above freezing and why her teeth were chattering against each other from the short time out of the covers. Average for a New England October day. She ran a finger through her blue hair, debating if she should stay in bed a few more minutes or just get up. 

Her long locks went from a deep ink blue to the lightest baby blue at the tips. The gradient of colors made her think of the trees that were in the middle of the leaves changing color. The only thing she hated about this beautiful season was the fact that it brought ignorant tourists from all over to see all the historic and beautiful sites this region had to offer.

Serena just ripped the covers off herself and went straight for the dresser, only to find every sock missing. She had to get to the Dunkin’ Donuts center by six and it was noon already so her patience was wearing thin. She flung open the blackout curtains and snatched the smudge stick from her nightstand. 

“Put my goddamn socks back before I’m out of the shower or I’m cleansing this apartment.”she threatened before placing the smudge on the windowsill and making her way into the bathroom.

While steam filled the small space of her bathroom she wondered if she was lucky or unlucky because she technically traveled with both promotions. Raw and Smackdown, mostly because she didn’t really have anything to do with her free time. So she worked. 

She had always been sensitive to the supernatural and moving to a notoriously haunted city in the oldest part of the country was probably not a good idea in hindsight. They never really bothered her, just little things here and there as jokes. Makeup items would disappear and reappear, her phone would be in places she never put it in. Things like that.

Thankfully they did listen, by the time she got out of the shower and opened the drawer everything was back in its usual place. The only thing that wasn’t in its place was the smudge she had threatened them with, which was in the garbage. Time seemed to fly as she did her usual routine when getting ready. Gypsy Woman by Anarbor was currently playing as she straightened her long hair only to throw it into a ponytail once she had finished with it. Managing to not poke herself in the eye multiple times as she applied both mascara and eyeliner she deemed her plain WWE uniform was as good as it would get. Serena threw on an All Time Low hoodie and locked her apartment door without so much as a look back as she hauled her suitcase into the tiny rollerskate of a car she owned. 

Once she was in the driver's seat she felt a small jolt go through her body that shook her so much that she blacked out for a few seconds. Serena scrunched up her nose while she checked her car to see if there was something wrong with the electrical components but found nothing. She shrugged it off to being over tired and vowed to get super strong coffee before she got on the highway to really make sure she was awake. With a curse she felt a headache coming on and swallowed some painkillers to make it subside. Serena scrubbed at her face with her hands while sighing before turning on her car and heading to the nearest coffee shop.

It was a few hours until she made it to the Providence venue but she loved this venue above them all because she had so many memories in it. Serena could almost perfectly remember being yelled at by a lazy security guard for getting caught smoking pot during a Green Day show one time they came around. Of course she and her best friend were so high at that point everything he said was hysterical and probably were lucky they weren’t thrown out of the venue. Before she could get too sentimental she was pulled aside by a very bulky body and started to protest but fell silent when she saw the runaway food cart that would have surely smashed into her is she was still standing there. When she looked up to thank the person her mouth went dry and she was sure the expression on her face was priceless.

“Hey kid why are you in here? The show doesn’t start for hours-” Seth Rollins in a hoodie and jeans looked mildly annoyed that he had to save a ‘fan’ from being run over two hours before anyone was supposed to even be in there other than talent and crew. 

She wanted to say something back but a sudden flash of color in The Architect’s eyes stopped her and she backed away a step. They had just turned molten gold, not the deep brown they usually were and Serena suddenly had a vision of a chocolate brown coated wolf with two other figures all around the same size. Something must’ve been written on her face because Seth called over a nearby Finn Balor who thankfully recognized the poor girl from backstage who looked pale and stiff as a board. Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull when she caught sight of the Irishman.

“Serena, was it? Are you alright? Seth she works backstage-” Finn’s voice became muddled and distant as smoke began appearing behind the kind Irishman.

“Have I gone crazy?” Her voice came out as a hoarse whisper when she saw a deep maroon and black aura around Finn that likely wasn’t actually there if anyone else looked at him. A large dark figure seemed to poke out of those clouds and give her a wicked grin that scared the living hell out of her.

Did she have a mental break? Is this what it feels like to actually go crazy? Why hadn’t she seen any of this in the six months she had been working with the company? Another flash of gold in Seth’s eyes made her realize it wasn’t her seeing things because this time it stayed gold instead of returning to the normal brown. Serena looked to Finn and her eyes were again caught by that malevolent figure who seemed to know that she could see it and delighted in her terror. To her horror it stepped OUT of the clouds and came into the light. She felt like she would be sick when she recognized the entity, it was Balor. She hadn’t followed wrestling that long so she had never seen Finn’s alter ego, only really hearing about it in passing. She had seen the demon in her dreams for years before she had an inkling of knowledge about Finn Balor. Serena had a witch help banish the thing from her because it was making her life and dreams a nightmare, encouraging the ghosts to terrorize her in her home.

“Hello again, pet.” The guttural voice didn’t come from the two men in front of her but the grinning demon next to Finn

Everything went black then and she didn’t feel her body crash to the linoleum floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena knew she had to have hit that linoleum pretty hard when she fell but was shocked when consciousness came and she didn't feel like her skull was cracked in two. Instead, she was laying on a fairly comfortable couch with the smell of lavender greeting her senses. When Serena opened her silver eyes she realized she was in an office and a fairly nicely decorated one at that. Her stomach became a millstone when she saw Stephanie and Triple H scouring over a file on a beautiful oak desk illuminated by a small light on it. Stephanie was a much larger person in person than she had ever realized when seeing her on television, Serena never believed the woman’s size ever made her unattractive though oddly enough. 

Serena’s eyes moved over to Triple H and she could've sworn a glimmer rippled over him for a moment but attributed it to the massive watch on his wrist catching the light. He was on the other end just as intimidating looking in person as she assumed he would be. Not that while working at WWE could she avoid talking to the two of them for a long time, she just had hoped it wouldn’t be so soon either. That's when what happened hit her like a train with every second coming back to her completely. She felt the anxiety surge inside of her and Stephanie’s head snapped over to her and a knowing look on the Chief Brand Officers face that went right through her made her scramble upright.

“Before you start saying anything I just want to get out that you are in no trouble Serena. We just want to know what happened because from what we hear you just collapsed in front of Seth and Finn after seeing something.” Stephanie wasted no time getting to the point or sugarcoating anything by asking how she felt. 

Serena was about to be fired and she knew it. They would chalk her up as having a mental break from stress or whatever the legal wording was for firing someone that way. Tears stung the back of her eyes as she felt she would be sick at any moment under the unrelenting stare of Stephanie, Triple H was still reading something in that file. There was no way in hell she could explain what she saw without sounding crazy and in need of being institutionalized.

Serena didn't even know how she had seen any of it today if she was being honest with herself. Numerous times before Finn had talked to her backstage for details regarding the shows and she had never seen that before. There was the plot to the show supernatural jumping out in her brain but she deemed it as nothing more than her brain scrambling for some explanation other than her own fault. She always believed in ghosts and that kind of thing but supernatural creatures? That was a stretch even for her. 

“You won’t believe me because even I think it’s insane” Serena choked out the words while she tried to reign in her emotions. She couldn't even look Stephanie in eyes for long while she tried to find a way to explain it.

“Why does your record start when you were thirteen and not when you were born?” This question came from Triple H who hadn't even bothered to look up from his place next to the desk. He peered up at her for a second or two before pulling out another folder and leafed through the pages as if looking for something specific.

“Why do you need to know that? Isn’t that information that is none of your business as my boss?” Serena snapped defensively at the COO like she hadn't just been on the verge of tears. Out of habit she rubbed at a tattoo on her left wrist but wasn’t thinking of the beautifully inked vine that circled it. Serena shuddered at the memory of the bangle of what looked like pointed teeth scars that almost perfectly circled her wrist underneath that delicate tattoo.

“Do you want to keep working here or not? I don’t appreciate the tone Miss Polanza and I would think carefully about the next words you speak. It could be career ending if they are wrong.” Even Stephanie bristled at the tone that was flung back at the woman. Wrong move to piss off Triple H Serena.

“I don’t see how my past has anything to do with what just happened is all. I don’t tell my story for personal reasons and I don’t know if I’m comfortable sharing those reasons with you.” Serena wouldn’t delve back into those memories unless it was life or death and this was neither.

“Then how exactly is it that you know Balor? From your file it says you knew nothing of the company and was hired because you worked for a production company that we bought for our studio.” Triple H left the desk and tossed the manilla file onto the couch next to her with big black letters ‘SERENA POLANZA’ stamped onto the middle of it with the logo of the old production house watermarked underneath.

“I don’t know who or what you’re talking about.” Serena stood up and slammed down the file on the coffee table as the tension continued to mount. Usually her temper never got this far but this time something about it was different in a drastic way. 

“You know exactly who I’m talking or you wouldn’t be getting so pissed off that I even mentioned his name. Just tell me how you know Balor and what you saw. You are a terrible liar so don’t bother telling me some other farse to skate around the truth.” Triple H prayed the glamour held until he could get the information he needed from the rogue wolf they had found.

Stephanie had promised to let her husband interrogate this suspected ‘spy’ that Seth had found in the venue early. The notion that this girl would spy for another pack was ridiculous because the girl just seemed to be terrified and confused more than anything. She had also been tested for being any type of supernatural at the interview with different methods and seemed nothing more than just another human. She was going to let this go on just a little longer before she stepped in she finally decided. This girl was supposedly an Omega wolf that no one knew about until this incident with Seth and Finn. 

“How about you stop trying to find out about something that you have no right knowing about and back off.” All sense of self was flung out the window as her memories threatened to swallow her whole at the mention of the name. Serena was so angry she was shaking and all she was thing of doing in that second was punching the expression off his face to shut him up.

“I suggest you back down pup before you start something you can’t finish” Triple H snarled, actually full on pissed-off dog snarled. She would have laughed at how absurd it was had it not been for an invisible thread forcing her body to sit and the anger dampen somehow.

“That’s just about enough Paul, you’ve proven your point and now you actually have to deal with this.” Stephanie shut down her husband from her perch on the desk with a single look and the pressure keeping her sitting down eased.

That’s when Triple H’s face softened for a moment as a revelation seemed to dawn on him that made him check his anger towards the small woman. Serena was so stupidly hot headed all of the time and couldn't believe it got the best of her in probably the worst possible time and place in the world.

A small noise came from her throat as she put her face in her hands with a bone deep exhaustion replacing that searing anger that was like molten lava minutes before. Why couldn't she think straight today? It was like all of a sudden someone had shoved a million cotton balls in her skull and dialed her emotions to eleven.

Triple H sighed and ran his hand over the stubbled hair on the top of his head at the young woman who seemed to have become unwoven completely in front of him. His hazel eyes looked over at Stephanie in a silent question and she just nodded confirming she didn't want the woman cast out on her own. Triple H pulled over a chair and put his large hand lightly on the woman’s shoulder to try and comfort her. Usually Stephanie did the comforting but as the Alpha of the pack inside WWE this was his job whenever one like Serena came along.

“You don’t have to answer those questions yet, but in time you will and it’s only so we can help you. Serena what do you believe in in regards to folklore?” It was such a cliche question but telling her like dumping a bucket of ice over her head wouldn’t help things either. There was a mix of disbelief and wariness etched into her face when she looked up at the man in front of her. She then looked at Stephanie who’s face conveyed nothing about the conversation that would begin once she replied to the woman’s husband.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

“This is a joke, right? You’re helping with swerved or something like that on the network? There's no fucking way I am believing the talk you’re about to give me if I’m thinking right what it’s about.” Serena scoffed and had just about enough of the tension in this room, really just wanting to get back to working and to forget about everything. A good drink or two sounded great too.

\-----  
Seth hadn’t exactly agreed with not bringing her to the doctors first to make sure she didn’t have brain damage or something from hitting the floor when he hadn’t been fast enough to catch her. If he was honest with himself Balor had been under relatively good control with Finn for a long time before this happened. The Demon King had been a difficult entity to get used to when he had first met Finn but for some reason any control his friend had on that ancient demon slipped completely today and it scared him a little. Seth had been so consumed with the omega who’s scent made his own beast open an eye and perk up at the smell of coffee and the deep woods. With the full moon in two days wolf and human instincts were becoming dangerously blurred. 

The whole experience baffled him because he had never been that compelled to even just be near another wolf in his life before. Sure he had been protective and drawn to his ex fiance but this was on another level entirely. While walking through the venue to clear his head he attributed it to being so close to the full moon and having no one to share it with. Without realizing it he came full circle to where the scene happened and noticed something glimmering on the floor where the woman-Serena had fallen. Seth carefully picked up the delicate necklace made of gold and noticed Serena’s scent clung to the jewelry. On the necklace with a hole drilled right through it to stay on the necklace was a small crescent moon cut out of opal. There was another scent attached to it that he couldn’t quite place but made his mind up to bring the necklace back to her. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea for his self restraint before a full moon but Seth couldn’t talk himself out of it either.  
\----  
Finn could finally breathe right for the first time in hours, Balor had finally calmed down and he slumped against the lockers in the locker room. The little tech woman’s face was so filled with fear when she saw Balor he doubted he would forget the sight soon. Her face had been bloodless and a kind of recognition that made him worry for her had been etched into her face. Finn ran fingers through his short brown hair in utter frustration that Balor would likely not explain to him what that was until it pleased him.

What baffled him is that they had spoken before and there was no hint of Balor reacting like that any time in the past. So why now? A knock on the door made Finn almost jump out of his skin at the sudden sound in the silence of the empty locker room.

“Five minutes Fergal, Remember it’s Baron Corbin tonight.” One of the Techs said through the door as a reminder.

“Thank you, I’ll be out in a minute.” A shudder wracked through him as Balor decided to hide in the darkest recesses of his mind to give Finn a break while he wrestled.

\-------

Before Triple H could speak there was a knock at the door and Stephanie answered it without hesitation as if she could already tell who it was. Seth Rollins stood in the doorway with a delicate golden chain dangling out of his harge hand. Her own hand shot to her throat with a pit in her stomach when she recognized the opal crescent moon on the end of it. She hadn’t even remembered to put the necklace on today with how much she had on her mind for setting up the show.

“It’s hers, I ended up back over there and I think she might’ve dropped it when she fell. I thought I should give it back to her before it got broken.” Seth seemed to really be trying not to peer into the room at her because Stephanie just smiled a knowing smile and opened the door further for him to come in.

“Seth, I thought you were going to take a walk.” The last few words were tense out of the COO’s mouth and Serena couldn’t understand why. Seth was just trying to give her back her favorite necklace.

“I did and I feel fine now. I’ll go but I saw it fall out of her pocket and had to go back for it since we rushed to get her here.” Seth didn’t mean to speak about her as if she wasn’t there but from her reaction to Balor saying he could tell it was hers by the smell would freak her out again.

Serena felt something as he came closer, nothing but her imagination she chastised herself. By the time he was in front of her she had stood, not remembering doing so. Everything else in the room felt like it was dissolving into nothing while the air between them was filled with an instinctual feeling she couldn’t place. 

“I hadn’t even realized I lost it and I would’ve gone crazy looking for it. Thank you so much for bringing it back to me.” Serena reached her hand out so he could put the delicate jewelry in her palm but when it touched her hand it burned like red hot iron.

Serena hissed in pain and pulled her hand back letting it fall to the floor where it smoldered and melted into a puddle on the rug. She was completely speechless and tears of frustration stung at her eyes as even the stone crescent opal cracked into a million pieces. That necklace had been blessed by a white witch when she had moved to Salem the first time at sixteen. A yelp came from the woman as the palm that had a small burn mark on it began to burn again and far worse this time. Crude letters formed the word ‘Faoladh’ setting her body shaking and whimpers escaping from her throat.

\----  
Seth enveloped the girl in a tight hug and lead her away from the remains of the necklace so Stephanie and Hunter could examine it. He couldn’t deny having the little omega cling to him felt nice since he hadn’t been looking for his own half for a while now. Her scent was so drenched in fear that he was at a loss of what to do to calm her down.

A small sob of frustration and fear came from her and she buried her face into his chest seemingly giving up on trying to understand what just happened.

“I feel like I’m going crazy in the span of two goddamn hours, I’m sorry I just-” Serena had to stop herself from talking because her voice was starting to wobble.

“What does that word mean” Serena’s frail voice came out muffled against his chest after she had pressed her forehead to it.

“Can I see your hand?” Seth asked as he smoothed her hair down.

The tiny hand came up open palmed and shaking as badly as the rest of her was. Anger bubbled in his stomach as he read the viciously carved words in her otherwise unmarred hand. When he didn’t reply at first she peered up at him and those big beautiful eyes were filled with tears as her scent got another dose of fear poured into it. This time Hunter even snarled at the smell of it, alphas always struggled with lower ranking wolves being afraid since it was hard wired in them to protect. 

“It means werewolf.” Seth said


	4. Chapter 4

Serena felt like she was going to be sick because in a way it always made sense that she was anything but human. Witches were merely humans with a talent to mold magic to their will passed down mainly by the Celts. She knew that. She was given up as a baby and left to the foster care system. She knew that. But what she had never known was why that witch had recoiled at the vision, the only witch with the gift of seeing into the future born for hundreds of years recoiled at her reading. 

When Seers gain the ability to see it is believed they see three deaths of people they will cross paths with in their lifetime. No matter what they try to do to avoid these catastrophes it seems like there is no way to prevent these three deaths as many have tried over the millenia. When the third person dies the witch herself dies by magic. The magic inside of them seems to push out while the magic in the world starts to press in and the poor witch explodes from the force of the pressure. This is believed to be a safety measure by the goddess Morrigan who bestows this gift to make sure that the witch remembers they are mortal still.

One person for each stage of their life in no particular order Maiden, Mother, and Crone. A nod to the other name Morrigan has, the Three Faced Goddess. Unfortunately she had been the first one of her deaths and like many Seers who couldn’t handle the looming deaths she would witness, she killed herself. 

Serena had been horrified when the woman who was only about twenty picked up a nearby letter opener and slit her own throat. 

“I’m going to take her to get some air, plus the other pack doesn’t need to scent this.” Seth’s voice felt so far away as she fell into something that was likely shock that she didn’t even ask where he was taking her. 

She merely followed him trying not to let the questions spinning her head buckle her knees again. They started climbing stairs until they came to a door and she didn’t have the energy to ask if it was the roof or another room they would go into throuh the giant metal door they stopped at. With a loud creak it was the setting sun over the bustling providence skyline that made the numbness break.

“This isn’t real- it can’t be. Witches only survived by luck and we were severely over hunted a few hundred years ago there’s never even been mention of a werewolf pack left. No traces left that you even exist.” Serena walked towards the edge to get a better look but had a strong hand gently guide her to a small dirty bench with cigarette butts surrounding it.

“I’d explain the lore to you if I knew it better but Roman is probably the better one to explain it. The Samoans have a long history of having werewolf blood so they kept the history better than most. I know it feels like you’re going crazy because the full moon is only two days away and-“ Seth felt bad for the girl because when he turned he was alone as well and no one should have to shoulder that alone. 

“I know what will happen. Every bone is going to break and re break in my body and I will feel every moment of it. The few books I was able to get my hands on when I first found out I was a witch detailed it fairly well. Death sounds better.” Serena couldn’t keep the bitterness from her tone. She didn’t tolerate pain very well and if she was honest the prospect terrified her.

“Not when you’re running in the woods after with your pack and not thinking of a single thing other than that moment.” Seth chose his words carefully since she was on a knife's edge with going off the deep end.

The laugh that came from the woman next to him was something he had never heard. Joyless and hopeless that she would even manage to live the night through. 

“Don’t you get it? I have a millennia old demon vying to get in my head and I’m a new wolf with no pack. If there are more wolf packs I’ll be considered a rogue and as good as dead if what I read is correct. I have no mate to protect me either, no family to speak of, and I have the feeling since that THING is after me other creatures will be too.” Serena had gotten up during her rant and had begun to pace because of the adrenaline that pumped through her now.

“Tell me that I’m wrong, please tell me I’m wrong.” Serena has tears in her eyes and her voice broke on the word please. 

“Hunter won’t let you work here and not at least be in a pack because it’s too dangerous for you as an unmated omega. Since you don't actually wrestle you will probably get a choice as to where you want to go. The pack on RAW is Hunter, me, Roman, Dean, Renee, Sasha, and Stephanie. There's more of us over here because we get an edge on performing with our wolf abilities helping things. On Smackdown it’s Randy Orton, The Usos, Naomi, and AJ.” Seth didn’t want to suggest she stay at RAW but with Randy as more or less a rogue that says and does what he wants she would be in danger over there.

“Of course I would be the lowest ranking wolf in a pack. But it would be better if I stayed on Raw because of the sheer numbers, even if Balor is here.” Serena scrubbed at her face with her hands in frustration.

It dawned on her then that she would have to get somewhere in the middle of nowhere before she transitioned so no one would hear or see her. Thankfully they were heading to Iowa after tonight and would stay there until the full moon passed. Likely planned that way she assumed.

Footsteps from the open door made her head snap up to attention and a cautious Finn Balor poked his head out of the doorframe. Seth tensed up next to her and a smell shoved itself up her nose, two scents actually. One of Sulfur and something rotten that made her crinkle her nose. The other one was of cinnamon and a hint of vanilla - if she was honest she hadn't noticed it before but it relaxed something inside of her. 

When Serena saw who came around the corner she felt a snarl rip from her chest that she didn't know she was even capable of making. The Irishman looked to Seth next to her with a questioning look and then to her when the kingslayer’s face was blank. Seth wasn’t one to make choices for people, even if something about this Omega drew her to him.

“Listen, please Serena. I never could’ve predicted Balor would-” She couldn’t contain the rage that filled her so she was on her feet and in his face in seconds with a boldness she had never known before.

“But you KNEW that he could, you KNOW what he wants as well as I you utter moron. If you have had that thing inside you as long as I’m guessing you have you know what it is capable of. He must have shown you what he did to me and why I nearly died trying to kill the bastard.” Serena was shaking with barely restrained blind rage and she watched his eyes change and a wicked grin split over his face, replacing the frown that was there.

 

“Oh my little banshee, I did miss that temper of yours. You must know by now I will never let you go willingly or easily and you saw the vision. Somewhere in that brain you must know it’s unavoidable. Who do you think it was that kept this side of you dormant for so long? I couldn’t let what you did those years ago go unpunished forever and what better time than now? Just remember a king gets what he wants and I have an infinite amount of time to wait A mhuirnín.” Balor craned his neck down so that their noses were touching.

“Falbh Dairich Fhein” Serena spat and clenched her fists in an attempt not to punch the Irishman because it would only hurt Finn.

Bálor lifted Finn’s hand and touched her forehead barely enough for her to feel it but she went crashing to her knees. Serena’s kneecaps hit the concrete with the full force of her body weight with a sickening sound as she sat there frozen to the spot.

Serena had gone completely slack and was being held up by what felt like invisible hands, hands that Balor no doubt controlled. Distantly she could hear Seth yelling and trying to get at her but being unable to. Balor then got to his knees in front of her and pressed Finn’s forehead to hers and that's when the pain began.

The first break was the middle of her spine as she screamed in the most pain she had ever felt in her life. At the same time as he bones broke her forehead burned like she had been branded where his fingers touched. Balor stood seemingly satisfied with what he had done. Seth made it to her at the second break, her left elbow hung awkwardly with Seth scooping her up in his arms with no other way to get her off the roof and into a car fast enough with the transition.

“You had best get her out of here before she transitions fully, I’ll go tell Hunter you can’t compete tonight due to- complications with the new wolf. I give her an hour before she is on four paws.” Balor grinned and was surrounded by shadow completely then vanished from where he had stood. Serena could’ve sworn she saw that smile drop from his face just before he vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

Another scream from Serena sent Seth into movement without a second thought. Serena gritted her teeth to the point she thought she would break them when the bones in her left wrist began to rearrange themselves

“Avoid people if you can, I don’t know how quiet I can stay with my bones breaking. It won’t look good for you either and they would need one hell of a cover story.” Serena groaned out while every footfall from Seth had jolts of pain running up her body.

“Avoiding people isn’t exactly my first priority right now Omega, I need to get you somewhere we can hide you until the morning.” Seth panted out as he moved faster than he had in a very long time. He hadn’t meant it to come out like a snap but now wasn’t the time to debate exit strategies.

As Seth made it to the rental car finally he put her as gently as he could into the backseat but she was still crying and whimpering from the pain. Trying to keep breathing as best she could.

“Just kill me before the pain does.” Serena begged as tears streaked down her face. Her hair spilled out on the back seat like a cascade of water and Seth took a moment to tie the locks back with a hair tie he kept in the console of his car.

“You won’t die while I’m here I promise, just make sure you keep breathing because you can tense up too much and make your heart stop.” Seth prayed to whatever god would hear him that they would find a place before she fully turned.

As the car lurched into drive Serena’s wrist snapped and bent at an awkward angle. Serena caught sight of her forehead in the rearview mirror where Balor had touched and it wasn’t a demonic symbol on her forehead but the Triple Goddess symbol.  
\---

Finn was furious.  
It took a few minutes for him to realize what Balor was doing on that roof. The first broken bone set him roaring inside that place Balor sent him to when the Demon was in control.

“You soft hearted moron, the punishment is nothing compared to what would happen in a few days.” Balor hissed at his human host

“From what you’ve shown me I don’t blame her for trying to rid herself of you. The idea is even tempting to me.” Finn snapped back

Thankfully there were no plans for Finn to compete tonight and Triple H was trying to assure everyone that everything would be just fine. That nothing was wrong and that a new wolf was just having trouble adjusting to the new way of life.

Balor grabbed his consciousness and shoved him into a familiar memory he had witnessed before. It was why he knew Serena the moment he had seen her appear on her first day. Bile rose in his throat as he stood invisible in a corner of the messy room that was still filled with moving boxes, his eyes landed on a young Serena who lay face down on her bed crying. The back of her shirt was torn open and a woman was tending to her shredded back that was a patchwork of broken flesh and blood made by claws. 

This time was different though, because Balor was here and standing next to the queen sized bed with a frown set on his face. He reached out and pulled the bulk of her seal black hair aside so the witch could put the balm over the wounds. Balor had never interacted or let him interact in any of these visions before and the demon almost seemed-caring.

“This is your punishment dear, Balor is a vessel of the Morrigan to torment those who’s seers kill themselves.” The white haired woman seethed at the sixteen year old girl. Balor snarled at what the crone said and looked ready to tear her to shreds.

Serena rose for a moment and smacked the woman so hard that she was on the floor in seconds. Serena’s face was gaunt and pained as Finn doubted the pain from just moving was incredible.

“Get the fuck out of my apartment, I’ll fix it myself.” Serena was swaying as blood ran down her back and onto the maroon sheets of her bed. Balor put a gentile hand around her midsection so she wouldn’t fall to the ground.

The older woman left with no arguments and muttered something about Serena being an abomination.

“Let me help you, pet. I can’t have you dying on me A mhuirnín, not yet.” Balor held the shreds of her shirt to the front of her so it didn’t fall because she had no strength left after that slap. 

“Just this once Balor, I can’t die like this.” Serena’s voice was hollow as she allowed him to move her gently to the other side of the bed that didn’t have a pool of her blood on it.

Balor had to take a minute to seemingly compose himself at the sight of her back that almost revealed the white gleaming bone of her spine. He whispered a chant and placed his hands on either sides of the area, it took a few seconds but her back slowly began to knit up. The end result was still scarred but she wouldn’t die imminently from blood loss.

The vision stopped moving but Balor placed a kiss on the top of her head before turning back to Finn who couldn’t be more confused by what he just saw.

“I thought you loved pain, especially this vision because you have shown it to me more than a dozen times.” Finn ground out, not appreciating being toyed with.

“You don’t understand yet? She is our mate and I have had to watch as something hunted her from the day she was born. I suppressed her turning until now because she would have been alone and an easy target until she found a pack.” Balor wasn’t looking at Finn as he spoke but to the woman who looked so hollow in that moment. 

“Then why did you force her shift on the roof?” Finn demanded and couldn’t stop himself from walking towards the bed, Balor didn’t try to stop him.

“Because she would die otherwise. Morrigan made sure of that one it was our deal so that the death the Seer predicted would never come. She was supposed to die during her first shift because she would throw herself off a roof to keep herself from fully turning. Your friend was assured to be there so it didn’t happen and the goddess kept her word, even if she may fall in love with him because of it.” Balor felt his chest constricting at the thought of her with anyone else but if that was the price for her life he would gladly pay it.

“You weren’t tormenting her, but watching over her. When she expelled you from her you found me so we could save her again. ” Finn realized with utter shock coursing through him

Balor sadly nodded and Finn was thrown back into consciousness with no words from the Demon King.


End file.
